Past, Present, and Future: Masamune's Dreams
by CookiesForAlmostEveryone
Summary: Set during the time that Masamune and Ritsu were, apart this story follows Masamune's dreams. Past, the one who knows, helps Masamune to accept his mistakes. Present, who seems clueless, helps him learn from his mistakes. Future, who doesn't know, helps him to prevent mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. My bae, Nakamura-sensei does. I do own my plot, though.


**So, I was in the living room watching episode 14 of Teen Titans. It was the one where Starfire follows dude into the time warp 20 years into the future. It dealt with time and all that. That episode gave me this idea.**

** Masamune's P.O.V.**

_Geez, Tokyo's still as crowded as ever. _I peered out the window, the passengers crushing me against it. "_Tokyo Station, please exit through the doors on the left, Tokyo Station." _I sighed as I exited the bus, pushing through the barricade of humans.

I stepped out of the building and took a left, right, straight, backtracked a little, and another right. Soon, I was standing in front of the house I used to live in. My mom still had it under her possession, but lived elsewhere. Rent was free and I didn't need to buy furniture. I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I walked up the stairs to the left, passing by the door on the right to which my parents loved to fight in.

_Flashback!_

_ "You're going to this meeting whether you like it or not! He's your son, too!" My mom's voice bellowed from the door as I stepped in._

_ "I have a meeting. You go!" My mom was so infuriated she just walked out. _

_ "Masamune, just tell your teacher any time. WE'll be there." She gave me a smile as she handed me the slip of paper._

_ End FlashBack!(I just like caps...)_

I continued up the stairs and passed my parent's bedroom. I stood there for a little bit and reminisced. I continued on into my bedroom. I set my bags down on the ground and threw myself onto the bed. Dust flew up around me. _These will have to be cleaned. _After lying there for a moment longer, I got up and started pulling the sheets up.

Once I had the sheets and pillow cases off, I went downstairs and popped them into the washer. I turned around and walked into the bathroom. I brushed the dust off my hair and clothes.

**Growl!~**

"I guess I'm hungry, huh?" I walked back to the genkan and put my shoes back on, deciding to go to the convenience stoor around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~World's Greatest First Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell onto the fresh sheets now dressed in pajamas. I pulled the cuvet over myself and fell asleep.

***Dream World***

I was standing in front of my door. I opened it to see a boy sitting on my bed. He didn't look up at me, but opened his mouth. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Masamune, what's yours?" _Why does this boy seem so familiar?_

"I'm Future. I'd give you a proper greeting, but I'm blind." _I'd think I would remember someone who can't see._

"Ah, that's okay. Why are you in my room?"

"Ah, I'm in here because, well, I don't know exactly. I've just been here. I'd leave, since it's your room, but everytime I get near the door, if I find it, it slams shut."

"So, you're trapped in here?"

"It would seem so. Say, since you can leave this room and see, tell me; what does the night sky look like?"

"Well, it's dark, kind of. Around the moon, which varies in shape, it's bright, but around the stars it's very dim. The sky looks purple-ish, grey-ish. If it's cloudy, it's greyer. Hey, why are you blind?"

"I...I don't really know. I think it's because I'm afraid. I, also, think it's because eyes can only see so much at once and mine were made mostly for looking into the past to see how much I can help the future. Past sometimes visits me. He tells me stories of how to make sure bad things don't happen. He told me once of how a young man had his heart broken. His love kicked him in the face and ran off. Present tells me about the same, young man, who is now alone. His love is alone too, heartbroken, believing it is the other man's fault. When I see into the future, I see the same young man, but he's happy with his love. He smiles and his barriers are slowly edging away."

"That sounds really painful. What are you afraid of exactly?"

"I'm sorry, what?" His voice sounds far away. Where is he going?

"Hey! Come back!" Everything falls away from me and I wake up, feeling crowded. I push the covers off of me. I look around my room and don't see the boy anymore.

It was a dream.

**Alright, so this ends our first chapter. Please rate and review. If you've not read my first FF please go do so.**

** ~CookiesForAlmostEveryone**


End file.
